


Give him a hand

by legallyblained



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs, lalala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblained/pseuds/legallyblained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much to explain, really. No actual explicit stuff, just the build-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give him a hand

A voice rang out over the speakers: _Ladies and gentlemen, will you please turn off all cell phones and take your seats; the show will be starting shortly._

“You call this nepotism? We’re like a mile away from the stage. I can barely see anything.”

“Shhh! Sorry, ma’am, thank you-” Kurt whispered as he and Blaine made their way past a line of knees, nodding apologetically to everyone who thought it was necessary to tut at them. “Blaine, I _asked_ for seats at the back.”

Blaine smirked.

“I should’ve guessed, you horny little minx-”

“Blaine!” A middle-aged woman glared at him. He raised a defiant eyebrow. “Give the show ten minutes, lady, and you’ll wish you were getting laid instead.” She and Blaine gasped at him in unison - Blaine noticeably the least horrified of the two.

“Wait, you really mean-”

“No, honey. I asked to be back here so we wouldn’t distract her. Also the play stinks, and if we giggle down there she might notice. Come on, all the cool kids sit in the back.”

“Right. I guess all the other cool kids must be coming to the evening showing of ‘Willow: The Musical’. Well, it’s nice that you’re still being creative with your ruses to make out with me.”

“Anything to keep the spark alive.”

They both grinned as they ambled over laps and fell into their seats, almost crushing their neighbours. Their hands tangled together and Blaine leaned on Kurt’s shoulder, snuggling close.

“So is this really that awful?”

“I ran lines with her last week. Bless her for doing the best she can with the material she’s got, but we’re in for a long couple of hours.”

Blaine groaned.

“What if I fall asleep?”

“We’ll have to keep each other awake. She’s not above testing us to see if we were paying attention.”

“Let me think…” Blaine sat up straight and tapped his chin, “Ways to keep Kurt awake… Hmm, how could I possibly keep Kurt conscious for two hours… Darn, I can’t seem to think of _anything…”_

Kurt jabbed him with his elbow before smiling and pulling him close again, kissing his temple.

“Stop it. We can’t. We’re alarmingly close to other members of the public. They might complain.”

“And then we get kicked out and we don’t have to watch the show! Kurt, you’re a genius!”

“Blaine, I’m serious. Can’t you wait ‘til we get home?”

“I _can_. I just don’t want to. Why limit myself to home when I could do stuff to you here as well?”

“Someone’s feeling ambitious.”

“Sounds like someone’s making this into a challenge.”

There was a pause and Blaine looked up to see Kurt smiling at him.

“I refuse to get kicked out. I have a reputation to uphold.”

Blaine’s voice was a whisper, as if he were trying not to scare the plan away.

“So if we can keep it discreet-”

Kurt leaned in until Blaine could feel hot breath on his ear.

“Do your worst, Anderson.”

Blaine’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and he squeezed Kurt’s arm, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Thank you, Kurt.”

“You don’t have to say thank you every time you touch my dick, babe. But you’re welcome.”

They smiled and kissed quickly before leaning on each other again. They ignored the snigger from the elderly lady next to them and huddled together as a hush drew over the audience and the lights came down.

Something amazing could have easily been happening onstage. Maybe with the rest of the cast and the orchestra and the right lighting, it was a magnificent show. Maybe the actors were turning into dragons and breathing fire on each other. Kurt and Blaine wouldn’t have noticed if the ceiling had caved in, as Blaine was already mouthing at Kurt’s neck, and Kurt had closed his eyes so he could try to keep himself from moaning.


End file.
